Some magnetic random access memories (MRAMs) have a configuration in which a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) element exhibiting the tunneling magnetoresistive (TMR) effect is used for a data memory unit. The configuration is drawing attention as a high-speed and large-capacity nonvolatile memory element. In such a memory element, it is desired to suppress malfunction.